A known method for binary division and square root determination (both fixed-point and floating-point) is the SRT method named after Sweeney, Robertson, and Tocher, who independently came up with the algorithm circa 1958. SRT is an iterative method, based on the recurrence equation:Pi+1=r·Pi−qi+1·(2Qi+qi+i·r(i+1)  (Equation 1)where Pi is a current partial remainder; Pi+1 is a new partial remainder; qi+1 is the next quotient digit, an additional digit of precision to the accumulated approximate solution Qi; and r is a radix. Qi is an approximate solution in a current iteration. Previous implementations of square root determination based on Equation 1 have required two processor cycles per iteration: one cycle to read qi+1 from a lookup table and compute 2Qi+qi+1·r(i+1), and then another to multiply this term by qi+1.